The Other Jareau
by kclandestineheart
Summary: Kiley is JJ's sister and joins the team to take JJ's liason position when she becomes a profiler. She soon becomes the center of attention for a few of the male profilers.
1. Chapter 1

_Kiley's POV_

Wow, I am more nervous than I thought I would be. This is a big girl job, like a REAL big girl job. I am taking my sister's role as the BAU's liason officer because she has decided to become a profiler. I am also excited to be working with my sister. It's been so long since we've gotten to spend much time together. She's always busy with Will and Henry, understanbly so though.

The BAU is just like I remember from way back when JJ gave me a tour, which was right after she started here and I had just started college. She even told me that most of her coworkers were the same ones from when she started too. She said Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner were the main coworkers she's had the whole time.

I walk through the glass doors and into the bullpen area of the office. Agents were working at their desks, some conversing with each other. I recognized the team almost immediately, in the center of the office. Morgan smiled at me, Reid looked up from his desk and Garcia came running over to hug me.

"Hey girl!" She squealed and hugged me tightly.

"Hey! Can you believe it? I have a big girl job?" I asked her as I hugged her back. She was basically JJ's best friend over the years. Whenever I would go out with JJ, Garcia was there.

"I know! I'm so proud of you! It'll be so nice to have another woman to hang out with, although I don't mind the eye candy I have here," she said, motioning towards Morgan.

"Ha ha, I bet not." I laughed at Garcia, she had the funniest relationship with Morgan. Flirting constantly with each other, but meaning it in all good fun.

"Kiley!" JJ walked out of my soon-to-be office and hugged me. "Ready to see your new office?" She asked as we made our way to the office. She had decorated it to my liking, which was almost the exact same as her taste. We were so much alike sometimes.

Garcia and JJ helped me get my stuff situated before taking me to meet, or well, catch up with the rest of the team. I had met everyone at least once before.

_Morgan's POV_

She was just a beautiful as I remember. I am not sure why she always seems to take my breath away. I am not the type of guy who lets attraction control his thoughts, but everytime I see Kiley, she's all I think about for weeks. Now that she will be a permanent fixture here at the BAU, I'm not sure what I'm going to do about these feelings.

She walked up to Reid, Prentiss and I with JJ and Garcia. Her voice made my head swim. "Hey guys," she said with an enchanting smile.

"Hey girl, how've you been?" I asked, giving her a friendly hug. I couldn't help but smell her hair discretely, and it smelled like pure heaven. Well, more like vanilla and coconut, but heaven to me.

"Good, just graduating with my Ph. D in Communications and all," she beamed back at me, just as friendly with her hug. "Hey Reid," she said, patting his shoulder. He was still sitting down and he looked up at her sheepishly. Shoulda known a new girl would get him feeling anxious, especially one this attractive.

"Hello Kiley," he said in a nervous tone and he averted her gaze once her eyes met his. She was smiling at him friendly enought, but his asperger's made it hard for him in social situations, even in just greeting those he knows sometimes.

"Good to see you again," Prentiss said, shaking Kiley's hand. She hadn't met her too many times, so they were still just aquaintances. I couldn't help but watch the way she conversed with everyone, even attempting to get pretty boy involved. She knew all about his social issues from being Henry's godfather and all. I watched how she smiled at Reid, and to be completely honest it made me feel a pang of jealousy.

"You alright there sexy?" Garcia whispered in my ear and I just smiled at her and nodded, not wanting to give myself away any more than I had.

_Reid's POV_

It's times like this one that I curse myself for being so anxious. Kiley is being so sweet and friendly towards me, and here I am basically trying to avoid direct eye contact with her. I am even being short with my responses. After Henry was born, I would visit JJ and Henry and Kiley was almost always there, helping out her sister. Kiley seemed to have natural mother instincts that JJ wished she had had. I fell for Kiley so quickly after that first meeting. JJ had gone upstairs to feed Henry and there we were, sitting alone in JJ's living room. My nerves were just as high as they are today. I've never been able to shake this feeling around her.

"We totally need to catch up Reid, it's been so long since I've seen you," she said to me. I so desperately wanted to do this, but I knew I would probably cancel at the last minute out of sheer nervousness.

"We should all go out tonight to celebrate you joining the team if we don't get a case," Morgan said and everyone seemed to be in agreement. Thank god Morgan knows me well enough to save me from disaster. Hopefully a little alcohol and an environment free of one on one pressure will allow me to get comfortable around her. I need to soon since she will be on the team with us now.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_Kiley's POV_

Of course we got called out on a case. JJ told me about the curse of making plans. Whenever someone makes plans, they get a case. It's inevitable apparently. I was looking forward to catching up with Reid, and getting to know Prentiss and Morgan more.

We had just gotten back and it was 6 pm. I was exhausted from the lack of sleep that this unsub had let us all have. Kept us busy, but at least we stopped him from killing more innocent women. I straightened up my office and gathered my things in time to turn and see Morgan in the doorway.

"Hey, we're all prepared to get those drinks later tonight if you are. You did an amazing job with the press on this case, so celebrating is definitely in order," Morgan said to me, leaning against the door frame, his arms folded across his chest.

"Uh, yeah actually that sounds great," I smiled at him. "Like around 9 or so? I really want to go home and shower."

_Morgan's POV_

I tried to shake the mental image of her showering because it was kind of inappropraite for the moment. She was saying it in a completely innocent context and there my mind goes, making it sexual. I wanted to laugh at myself out loud, but I kept it in.

"No problem sweetheart, 9 pm it is," I said and walked with her out of her office. "Have any preference of where to go?" I asked her. I wanted to make sure we went somewhere she would enjoy.

"I don't know many places close by, just ask JJ what would be a good place and we can go there." She responded to me and stopped by the glass doors to the elevators. "See you guys later tonight," she called and everyone called by to her. "See you later," she said to me, touching my arm lightly. It literally gave me goosebumps.

"Later girl," I said with a smile. She smiled back and walked to the elevator. I watched her pull out her phone and began what I assumed was typing a text message before walking back to my desk to contemplate how to handle these emotions.

_Reid's POV_

My phone beeped at me as I threw my messenger bag over my shoulder. I pulled it out of my pocket as I walked towards the elevator and saw it was a text message from Kiley. My heart began pounding to hard that I thought the others would hear it.

"Are you coming tonight?" The message asked me. She wanted me there? Wow my nerves just went into overdrive. How should I respond to the message? Should I show my excitement to see her? Or should I act nonchalant? I was definitely over thinking this. I replied with a simple yes and put my phone back in my pocket. I couldn't go wrong with that message could I?

_Kiley's POV_

I was stressing over my outfit so much. Seemed ridiculous because it was my team. They knew me, and had seen me at close to my worse over the past few days. We had a sleepless night or two, so I didn't always look so put together. Plus, wasn't like I could pursue anything romantic with a team member. Although, I definitely wanted to.

I took a deep breath and settled on a pair of skinny jeans, ballet flats, and a lacey tank top. I straightened my long blonde hair, pinning back my bangs to one side with a cute fishtail braid just to the bobby pin. I was rather pleased with the fact that my hair was down to my elbows. I always got impatient and just chopped off my hair every few months, but not this past year or so. I actually let it grow for once.

When I got to the bar, Morgan, Garcia, Prentiss, and Hotch were already there. JJ had picked me up so that I would have a DD. She didn't want to drink tonight because she had an early play date with Henry.

"What are you drinking?" Morgan asked me, placing his hand on the small of my back once I reached the table.

"Just a Miller Lite," I said and he nodded. He turned to JJ and asked her the same question, then went to the bar once she answered. "Reid not here?" I was curious because everyone else was here.

"He's on his way," Garcia said, smiling at me. She knew why I asked, she was so intuitive. She had confronted me while we were on the case. She had gone with us and she picked up on some cues from the body language. You'd think she was a profiler with the way she profiled me. She just blantantly asked me how long I'd had the hots for Reid when we were alone and I couldn't deny the truth.

"Here beautiful," Morgan said as he handed my beer to me, then proceeded to hand one to JJ.

"Thanks," I smiled and he offered me his seat and pulled one up for JJ.

"We're waiting for that group over there to leave so we can pull the table over here so we all fit," Hotch stated and took a sip of his own beer.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Reid's POV_

I tried to wipe the sweat from my palms onto my pant legs, but the claminess wouldn't go away. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to the bar and walked in. I immediately made contact with her eyes and she smiled at me, waving me over. I felt my face flush red, my embarassment showing through to the whole world. It wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't trip over a chair on my way to the table.

"Sit," Kiley said and patted the empty chair next to her. Morgan was sitting on the other side of her, his arm draped over the back of her chair. Looks like I was the last one to arrive.

"Thanks," I said with a nervous grin and took my seat. The waitress came by and I ordered my drink. I turned back to the group and noticed everyone was talking animatedly about some event from the last outing, letting Kiley in on their social adventure. I was present for this event, but I didn't chime in. I was feeling too nervous to speak, especially since Kiley's leg was lightly touching mine due to the lack of space at the table.

"Hey Spencer," Kiley said once most of the group had moved on to another topic.

"Yes," I replied, swallowing a giant gulp of my just delivered beverage.

"JJ wants to leave early and she said you lived two blocks away from me. Do you mind giving me a ride home?" She said, leaning in close to my ear so I could hear her clearly.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I can do that." I said, but I didn't feel so sure. I felt like my head was clouded by the sensory overload I was experiencing by her presence.

_Morgan's POV_

I noticed that Kiley had leaned over and whispered something to Reid and that feeling of jealousy began to creep back up. I took a big swig of my beer, attempted to drown the feeling. For once, I felt somewhat insecure about myself because of the attention she was giving to Reid.

"I'll see you guys Monday," JJ said and she got up. I turned to Kiley, who just said bye to her sister.

"How are you getting home?" I asked Kiley and she pointed to Reid.

"He lives a few blocks away, so he said he could give me a ride," she said in a platonic tone.

"Oh, okay," I said with a shrug. "Later JJ." The rest of the group said their goodbye's and we all carried on for about another hour before I decided to call it a night. I needed to sleep off this jealous feeling and get my head clear before Monday. I hope the weekend is enough.

_Kiley's POV_

Reid seemed to be nervous being alone with me in his car. I knew this situation for him could be awkward, but I wanted to spend more time with him, help him get more comfortable with me. I couldn't help but check him out while he drove me home, he was being silent. His brown hair was short and styled to look messy, which gave him this sexy model look. He wore a button down shirt and a vest, which on most guys would make them look like d-bags, but not Spencer. He looked sophisticated and mature. I guess I had been staring a long time because my trance was broken by Reid's voice.

"What?" He asked, glancing between me and the road.

"Nothing," I said and turned back towards the road. I knew he wouldn't press the issue, which was good because the alcohol could have given me the liquid courage to say what I was really thinking.

Reid pulled up in front of my building and put the car in park. I could tell that he felt incredibly anxious about the sitation, so I took control of it.

"Goodnight Spencer. Thank you so much for the ride. See you Monday," I said and climbed out the his car as he gave me a simple goodnight back.

PLEASE REVIEW! I want to make sure that the story line is good and also that you all like it. Reviews also motivate me to write more!


	4. Chapter 4

SPOILER ALERT! If you have not watched the season finale, then you might want to wait to read this chapter. Parts of this chapter talk about and take place just after the episode.

_Morgan's POV_

I had told myself that I didn't love Kiley and to get my act together. I really thought I could lie to myself and force myself to not have the feelings I did. That was not the case at all. The team sat at their desks working and I couldn't help but steal glances at Kiley's office. Her door was wide open and she was working with JJ, still learning the ropes. I let out a sad sigh unconsciously.

"What?" Prentiss asked me curiously.

"Nothing, just tired," I lied to her. She gave me a look and went back to her casework. We all had made promises to each other a long time ago not to profile each other, but sometimes it was hard. I could tell that Emily was fighting the urge to use it on me right now. I sat, tapping my pencil on the desk, thinking about what I should do with these feelings for Kiley. Technically, there was no rule about not dating within the bureau, but one of us could get transferred out if we became involved. I love my job, and she just started hers, so I just need to push my feelings aside and worry about work.

_A few weeks later…_

_Kiley's POV_

I sat in my office at the BAU, staring blankly into space. This case was way too scary and too close for comfort. Will, who is like a brother to me, almost died a few times; JJ almost got blown up; and Henry was almost killed by one of the unsubs. Thank god JJ got their in time to kick that bitch's ass. When I talked to her on the phone earlier, she sounded alright, thankfully. I had debated on whether or not to go to the hospital, but Rossi was with her, so I figured I'd give her family some alone time. I was broken out of my trance by a light knock on the open door.

"Hey, you alright?" Morgan asked me, sitting down in the open chair in front of my desk.

"I will be yeah," I said, and I sat upright in my seat and turned towards him. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm good. A little sore, but good." He smiled weakly at me. I just nodded at him and began spinning my phone on the desk. "You sure you're okay?" He asked me one more time.

"Yeah, it's just a huge wakeup call when your family almost gets killed, more than once," I said back, taking a huge breath. Morgan walked around the desk and gave me a big bear hug. It felt so nice to be comforted, I really needed it.

"If you want to talk, just let me know, I'm here for you, okay beautiful?" He said into my hair and I nodded, attempting to hold back some tears. He pulled away and saw a tear slip down and wiped it away with his thumb. "None of that now," he smiled at me. "Let's go get some dinner with the team," he said and I nodded, following him out of the office.

_Reid's POV_

I saw Morgan hugging Kiley in her office and it frankly made me feel sick to my stomach. I had suspected it for a few weeks now, and this confirmed it. Morgan obviously had feelings for Kiley. I had no chance in hell with her now. Morgan could get any woman he wanted without even trying. Me, on the other hand, was completely incapable of getting even a date. Hell, I'm still a virgin technically.

"Let's all get some dinner before we head home for the night," Morgan suggested to the group once he and Kiley were standing by my desk.

"Sounds good, I'm starving," Prentiss said and we all got up and left.

_Morgan's POV_

Everyone else had left already and I was walking Kiley to her car. It was kind of late, so I had wanted to ensure she got to her car safely in this dark parking lot.

"Thanks Morgan," she said as she fumbled for her keys outside of the driver's side door. I knew it was now or never. I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I gently turned her face towards mine and pressed my lips to hers and cupped her cheek. I felt hesitation from her and I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," I said, feeling the stinging pain of rejection. I didn't realize it could hurt so bad.

"Morgan, I'm sorry. I mean, we work together and I actually have feelings for someone else," she said. I just said goodnight and walked away to my car, defeated. God life can be so brutal sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, been busy! Please review and let me know what you think!

_Kiley's POV_

Last night with Morgan did not go so well. I really needed to talk to him about it, but I don't think that at JJ's surprise wedding is such a good idea. I needed to talk to someone who knew Morgan much better than I so I would know how to approach the topic without making the situation worse. We worked together, so we need to stay cool with each other.

I dressed myself in a deep blue, one shoulder cocktail dress and some black heels. I just let my hair down for the evening. I was actually pretty excited that JJ had finally agreed to marry Will. She had turned him down before for stupid reasons in my opinion.

When I arrived at Rossi's house, I saw Prentiss talking with Morgan and they looked deep in conversation. I really hope it is not about me. Knowing Morgan, probably not. I spotted Garcia standing in the kitchen and walked in to talk to her. She would know Morgan the best.

"Look at you! Oh, you're so gorgeous," she gushed and hugged me.

"Thanks. Look, can I talk to you in private?" I asked her and she nodded and we walked towards the bathroom and stood in the hallway. "I need your help with something. I don't know what to do."

"Anything, you name it." She said back, looking concerned.

"Morgan kissed me last night and it didn't go so well."

"Oh sweet Jesus," she said, covering her mouth. "How did I not see that one coming?" She asked.

"I didn't kiss back because of Reid."

"Oh I know, um… just give him a few days and then talk to him. Morgan always needs time to cool off when something upsets him. "

"Okay, thanks. I just don't want things to get really weird between us. He's such a good friend." I definitely felt better about the situation.

"But your future husband is looking mighty delicious tonight," she stated and nodded, motioning for me to look behind me. I turned around and saw Reid walking in down the hall and greeting Morgan, Prentiss and Hotch, who had brought a date. I was happy to see that Hotch was happily moving on from Haley.

"Yeah, no kidding," I said and took a deep breath. Reid did look freaking amazing tonight. Hair messy, dressed in a full suit, clean shaven as always. Just wish I had the guts to do something about it.

"You should make a move tonight," Garcia teased and I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, because that will make things ALL better," I said with a laugh and we made our way towards the backyard. JJ would be here soon and we did not want to be unprepared. My mom was going to be here soon with JJ's dress.

_Reid's POV_

JJ was so surprised by the impromptu wedding. I am really happy that she finally has what she has always wanted, her family. Rossi really did a great job of getting this done in 24 hours. I was particularly surprised.

I noticed that Morgan was keeping somewhat of a distance from Kiley. I wonder what changed there. He was all about her presence yesterday and now he wasn't really even looking in her direction. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Prentiss stopped dancing with me.

"May I cut in?" Kiley said to Prentiss and Prentiss smiled, stepping back. I felt a jolt of anxiety shoot through my veins. I have rarely been this close with Kiley, and I had no idea what to do. Kiley placed her hand in mine and I put my other hand on the small of her back. She stepped close and we began slow dancing, not saying a word for about a minute.

"You okay," she asked me. I guess she could feel the tension in my dancing.

"Yeah, I'm great actually," I said back. Even though I was intensely nervous, I was elated to be dancing with her.

"Good," she said and went back to dancing, resting her head on my shoulder. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves and it helped somewhat.

_Kiley's POV_

After the song ended, I smiled at Reid and excused myself. I needed some fresh air. I grabbed a drink and was bombarded by Garcia.

"Make a move!" She squealed and I pulled her around the side of the house so that we could talk in private.

"No! First of all, we are coworkers. Second of all I am too much of a chicken shit to do it!" I said and she just laughed at me.

"You are clearly in love with Reid, that dance said it all. And it is very obvious that…" Garcia trailed off, looking behind me like a deer caught in headlights. "Hi Reid," she said.

I turned around and Reid was standing there holding Henry's hand, a ball was a few feet away from us. Looks like I got busted by a game of catch.

"Hi," he said and stared dead at me. I didn't know what to do, I was frozen. I never thought he would ever find out about my feelings for him.

"Hey Henry, let's go play ball together over here," Garcia said to Henry, taking his hand and leading him towards the ball. She mouthed sorry and she ushered him away, leaving Reid and I alone. I felt awkward and I didn't know what to do.

"Is it true?" Reid asked me quietly, still not moving a muscle.

I just nodded, too scared to speak. I was deathly afraid of his answer. He'd never really shown any signs of having mutual feelings, just signs of being nervous around me. I felt like I needed to say something, but I didn't know what so I just stared back at him.

"Me?" He asked. I was confused and he saw it in my expression. "I'm not that exciting. I'm weird and awkward and socially challenged." He explained. "Morgan seems more like your type."

"Well he's not, not at all actually. And I don't care about your quirks. I actually like them." I said as I watched his expression change to confusion. "It doesn't matter anyway; you don't feel the same way, which is fine. That's why I wasn't going to tell you." I said and Reid closed the distance between us, stopping a foot away from me.

"I never said that." He said to me. "What if I do feel the same way?" He asked, his nervousness showing through his tone of voice.

"Then kiss me," I said boldly yet quietly. He took a deep breath and leaned down, pressing his lips softly to mine. I grabbed his suit jacket with my hands to pull him gently closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. "Come home with me tonight," I whispered and he just nodded and kissed me again.

_Morgan's POV_

I couldn't believe my eyes. Like I seriously couldn't believe them. I walked into Rossi's house to get a drink and I saw Reid and Kiley kissing though the window. So Reid was obviously the someone she had feelings for. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt nauseous. I just plain felt sick. Intense jealousy crept up into my throat and I knew I needed to leave before I made a fool of myself. I said my goodbyes to JJ and Will before leaving. I couldn't handle this.


	6. Chapter 6

Please review! And as the rating suggests mature content in this chapter specifically! (Sex)

_Reid's POV_

Wow, I don't think I've ever been so nervous. Kiley and I left Rossi's a few minutes apart to avoid looking suspicious. I was completely unsure of what she meant by coming home with her tonight. Was she talking about hanging out or sex? I am absolutely awful with idioms in these situations. I didn't want to be unprepared and ruin what could possibly be my first time, so I decided to stop at the store. I wanted to make sure I had condoms.

Why are there so many choices? I mean, there is ribbed, ultrathin, and like a million others. Why are these ones flavored? And what is with the sizes? Aren't they supposed to be one size fits all? I don't know if I am bigger than the average guy, I haven't compared myself to anyone else because this experience has never been a part of my life before.

I just decided to be cautious and I grabbed two kinds, one of each size. I really didn't want to mess this up. I was tomato red the entire time I was checking out and so grateful when the cashier said nothing about my strange purchase. I've never used condoms before, and I think my purchase made it quite clear.

My phone beeped and I look at it. It was a text message from Kiley "where are you?" it read. I really didn't want to tell her exactly where, so I just said that I was almost there. She messaged back. It read "the door is open". Okay, time to be brave and get over there.

I got to her place and took a deep breath before opening the door. I instantly felt a sense of comfort walking into her place. She had a million personal touches and the atmosphere was extremely friendly. I shut the door behind me and she must have heard.

"Hey Spence! I'm in the kitchen," she called from another room and I ventured over and there she was, in her kitchen pouring some wine.

"I hope you like pinot grigio, it's all I have," she said with a smile. I nodded and sat down on a stool at her breakfast bar. My heart was pounding, so the alcohol will hopefully loosen me up.

_Kiley's POV_

I handed Reid his glass of wine and took of sip of my own. I was nervous because I really didn't want to make him get uncomfortable a leave. I was also unsure if he understood what I meant about coming home with me. I wasn't going to push anything, just suggest things and see what he does.

"So," I said and sat down on the bar stool next to Reid.

"So," he said back and took a big gulp of his wine. I could tell that he was nervous too. I scooted my barstool closer to his, making it so I could rest my feet on his barstool. I went to open my mouth to say something, but I didn't know what to say. For some reason, Reid does this to me. Usually it's impossible to shut me up, but with him, I'm just at a loss for words. "What?" He said after a smile formed on my face.

"Nothing, it's just that, with you, I'm at a loss for words. And that's a compliment," I said, making sure he knew that it was a good thing.

"I'm usually speechless around you. You're just so um, well… beautiful," he said and I swear my heart literally skipped a beat.

"Thank you," I said honestly. Just knowing that he found me beautiful made my head swim. My feelings for him were slowly growing out of control. I grabbed his tie and gently pulled him into a soft, romantic kiss. He quickly joined in, cupping my face in his hands. The kissing quickly intensified and I began undoing his tie. I noticed his breathing get ragged really fast. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah, I just, I'm nervous, really nervous." He said, catching his breath.

"We don't have to do anything more if you don't want to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I said, looking down. I felt bad for making him so nervous.

"No I um… I, I, I want to." He said and kissed me tenderly. I melted into his kiss.

"Let's go to my room," I said and he just nodded. I hopped off the barstool and took Reid's hand, leading him down the hall and into my room. I had straightened up my bedroom while I was waiting for him just in case this was going to take place. I stopped right at the foot of my king size bed and turned back to Spencer. I could see something in his eyes that I'd never seen before, it was passion.

"I can't even begin to understand the feelings I am feeling right now," he said softly and kissed my forehead. I tilted his head down gently and kissed him deeply. After a minute I began unbuttoning his dress shirt, causing his breathing to intensify again. After I finished with the buttons, I pushed his shirt and suit jacket off his shoulders, letting them hit the floor. He was surprisingly more toned than he looks for his build. I felt his nervous hands on the back of my dress, tugging gently at the zipper. Once he finished unzipping my dress, I shimmied a little, causing the dress to hit the floor around my ankles. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer as we kissed. I was only in my lacey pink panties, and I could tell her was pleasantly caught by the surprise that I was braless under my dress. I felt his erection against my stomach as we kissed. I began undoing his belt buckle when he pulled away from our kiss.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I am um, well, a virgin. I have no idea what I am doing," he said turning beet red.

"That's okay," I said with a smile. "That's actually kind of a turn on," I said and kissed his chest while continuing with his pants.

"Really?" He sounded confused.

"Yes, definitely." I pushed his pants down, leaving him in just his boxer briefs. By the looks of it, this virgin was well endowed. "Crap," I thought. I didn't have any condoms.

"What?" He said nervously.

"I um, I don't have any condoms."

"I um, I do," he said, turning red again. He bent down and pulled a couple out of his pants pocket. I breathed a laugh at the multitude of types.

"Allow me," I said as I pushed his boxer briefs down. Oh wow, he was definitely blessed. I opened a basic condom and attempted to roll it on, but it was too small. Thank god he grabbed a magnum, because he needed it. "Good thinking," I said as I held up the magnum and opened it. His breathing had intensified once more and he inhaled sharply as I rolled the proper condom on his length.

I climbed onto the bed, lying down once I reached the headboard. Reid nervously climbed on top of me and began kissing me. I felt his hands sliding my panties down my legs, causing my excitement to spiral out of control. Once they were gone, he positioned himself between my legs before pushing slowly into me. He groaned and I arched my back up into him, flushed with desire from the fullness I felt.

"Tell me if I do anything wrong," he whispered, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

"Just don't stop," I breathed and kissed him hard. With that, he began rocking in and out of me at a painfully slow rhythm at first, then getting faster with every thrust. I wrapped my legs around his waist, helping press him deeper into me. Reid interlaced his finger with mine and rested his head on my shoulder as he pounded into me, moaning softly. I felt the familiar, but more intense tingling than I have ever felt before. I think he could tell I was getting closer because he pounded harder and faster until I cried out in intense pleasure from my orgasm. I guess my letting loose got to him because he groaned loudly, slamming himself into hard a few more times before collapsing on my chest.

"Wow," he breathed out and leaned up, kissing me softly, attempting to catch his breath. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I said as I brushed his hair back from his forehead. He pulled out with a groan and disposed of the condom in the trash can by my bed. He immediately climbed back into bed with me, pulling me close. Within a few minutes I dozed off with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a warning, more adult content!

Please review!

_Reid's POV_

I woke up to the sound of Kiley's alarm clock. She raised an arm and slapped the snooze button. It was 6:30 am. I totally forgot that we had to go into the BAU today. We wouldn't be taking a case, just working on paperwork and files. I needed to get up and go home to change, but I couldn't get the motivation to leave her bed. She was lying in my arms, still naked from the night before. I rested my lips on her shoulder and gave her a soft kiss there. These emotions that I was feeling were so intense; I never felt anything like this before.

Of course when I am enjoying myself, nature calls. I gently slip away from her and pull on my boxer briefs and make my way into her bathroom. After I relieved myself, I just stared in the mirror. My hair was a complete mess, as always. I couldn't help but say to myself silently '_you're no longer a virgin Spencer'_. It was such a strange concept for me to grasp. It had happened. I was like, 28 years old and just now losing it. It wasn't terrifying like I thought it might be, Kiley made me feel comfortable.

"Morning," Kiley said, walking into the bathroom completely naked. She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned up on her tip toes to kiss me. I know for a fact I have morning breath, but she didn't seem to care one bit. "Come back to bed," she said into my ear and I just nodded. I couldn't refuse that request.

I followed her back into the bedroom and cuddled up with her. I felt her fingers running along the inside of my boxer briefs in front, causing me to get hard. She grabbed my pants from the floor and pulled out a condom. I slide my boxer briefs of and she straddled my lap. Knowing that she still wanted me, and this much after last night, intensified my arousal. She slipped on the condom and slid herself down on top of me. I couldn't help but let out a deep moan. She grinded her hips into mine with her hands on my shoulders. I leaned up and kissed her passionately. I felt as if I were losing control of myself. I placed my hands on her hips, pushing myself as deeply inside her as possible. Within a minute, I felt her walls clamp down tightly around me and I lost it. She breathed a moan into my ear and I buried my face in her shoulder, experiencing a climax like never before. After a minute, we slowed our movement and breathing.

"Holy shit," she said with a light laugh. "God, where have you been all my life," she said jokingly and climbed off me.

"Apparently in the wrong place," I said with a smile. I disposed of the condom and laid back into the pillows, still catching my breath. She laid down on her back and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I really don't want to work today," she said to me.

"Me either," I replied. I wanted to stay here in her bedroom all day. Well, more like for the rest of my life, but that's unrealistic.

_Kiley's POV_

Reid left shortly after our morning sex and I got ready for work. My head was swimming with images of last night, this morning, and my emotions. The second I walked through the doors at the BAU, I spotted Garcia waiting patiently at my desk. I knew she would want details on what happened after the walked away with Henry.

"Morning," I said and put my bags down.

"Oh my god! You little minx!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"You had sex!" She whispered loudly.

"How on earth can you tell that? All I said was morning!"

"You're walking a little funny dear," she said and I looked at her in shock and confusion. "I'm just kidding! But no, you seriously have an after sex glow."

"Oh man, is everyone going to be able to tell?" I was nervous. Yeah, I wasn't ashamed of what happened at all, but doesn't mean I want the entire team knowing.

"Oh no, I have some special gift and can tell. But if you start giggling like a school girl or something, you're on your own there," she said with a laugh and I just shook my head. "Okay, but seriously, how was it?" Garcia looked at me eagerly. I debated on telling her anything for a few seconds before answering.

"Mind blowing," I stated and she laughed.

"He was a virgin still, right?" She asked and I just nodded. "Some people just have natural talent," she said and got up, heading to the door. "I have work to do, but I want _all_ the juicy details later."

"Okay," I said with a laugh and waved her on. I looked up from my desk and saw Reid walking into the BAU. My heart began beating a little faster. I felt like he heard it because he looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and went back to unpacking my bag. I had jammed a million case files into it last week and now I had time to go over them. I had planned on going over them on Saturday, but we all know how that went.

_Morgan's POV_

I walked into the BAU and saw Reid sitting at his desk, reading the newspaper. I couldn't help but feel some resentment towards him. The girl I had fallen for had fallen for him. It hurt badly. I mean, it wasn't his fault, but it still hurt.

"Good morning," Reid said to me without looking up. He sounded really cheery and it made me sick. Of course you're happy kid; you got to make out with Kiley.

"Morning," I said grumpily and sat down, turning on my computer. I looked up and saw Kiley looking at me. She gave me a warm, friendly smile and I couldn't help but give her one back. I shouldn't be so angry about this. I mean, she has every right to like someone else. I need to push my bruise ego aside and just get over it. The problem is that I don't know if I'll ever get over her. The rejection, yes, but her, no.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please read and review! I didn't get any reviews on my last two updates, so if I don't get any reviews, this will be the last chapter. Enjoy!**

_Kiley's POV_

I couldn't sleep. I had no clue as to what to do with the news. Reid and I had only been together for about 4 months, secretly, and this happened. My phone rang, scaring me. I turned my head from Reid's shoulder and saw that it was 3:13 am. Who the hell is calling me? I grabbed my cell phone and saw that it was Hotch.

"Hey Hotch, everything okay?" I asked groggily.

"I need you to come in and help me get everything ready for a case. The rest of the team needs to be here in a couple hours. Call Morgan, Reid and JJ for me please. I've already called Garcia." He asked me and I agreed.

"See you soon Hotch," I said and hung up. I glanced down and Reid was looking at me. "So much for sleeping in," I said and I turned to get off the bed. Reid put his arms around my waist and pulled me back to him, kissing me softly.

"Five more minutes," he said and I complied. It had been a couple weeks since I had found out and Reid didn't know yet. Garcia was also the only person who knew about Reid and me, but that would soon be changing. I seriously dreaded the idea of telling Hotch what was going on. I was afraid of one or both of us losing our jobs.

I somehow found the strength to leave Reid and go to the office. I had called JJ and Morgan on my drive there, and neither one of them sounded happy to hear from me at this hour. If I had to leave the warmth of Reid's arms, then they could deal with a wakeup call.

About an hour after, Garcia arrived. I needed to tell someone. JJ had been through this before too, so she would be the next person I talk to. Plus, she knows exactly how to handle delicate matters when talking to Hotch. After I finished setting up the conference room I made my way to Garcia's office.

"Hey," I said as I walked into her office.

"Good morning girly," she said and swiveled her chair around to face me. "What's going on?"

"I have to tell you something and you cannot tell anyone, no matter what." Her facial expression instantly became serious.

"Are you okay?"

"Sort of. I'm pregnant."

"OH wow, oh wow. Um, holy crap. Does Reid know?"

"Not yet. I've known for about 2 weeks. I'm terrified to tell him. Things have been going so well lately."

"You have to tell him! And you've got to limit your role in the field. You have a baby genius to protect." Garcia said, glancing to my stomach.

"Yeah, I know. God, I don't even know what to say to Hotch." I looked around her office, not really looking for anything in particular.

"Well first tell Reid, and then tell Hotch. He'll be more accepting if you are open and up front about it. If he were to find out some other way, it'll be much, much worse."

_Reid's POV_

Kiley seemed rather distracted during the briefing this morning. When everyone was heading to the jet, I pulled her aside to find out what was going on.

"Are you okay?"

"Spence, we really need to talk when we have more time."

"It's going to drive me crazy not knowing Kiley. You don't want to break up do you?" I asked her, terrified. I began to panic until she shook her head.

"Oh god no. I'll tell you tonight when we're at the hotel." Her eyes were pleading me to let it go and I did. Something was obviously bothering her quite a bit and not knowing was driving me insane. I had the hardest time concentrating on the dialogue of the group on the jet, setting up a preliminary profile. If Kiley noticed, she didn't say anything, but the others did.

"Reid, are you okay?" Hotch asked me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, just didn't sleep well before the early call in," I said, trying to play off my lack of attention. Hotch's eyes furrowed and he looked back down at the case file in his hand. I noticed Morgan studying me carefully and I attempted to ignore it, but it had bothered me somehow. Kiley was acting off too, I hope he didn't see the connection in our behavior.

_Morgan's POV_

Something was definitely going on. I knew that Kiley and Reid had kissed, but their interactions with each other over the past few months weren't any different than before their kiss. I had thought that maybe they had decided to forget about their kiss, which made me feel better. Today was evidence that it was not the case. Both of them were acting strangely quiet, which tells me something has happened. Maybe they broke up? If so, they were both doing a great job of keeping their composure.

Later in the day, I was on the phone with Garcia, attempting to get a list together of possible victims when I decided to ask her if something was up. She and Kiley were pretty close, so she would know something.

"Hey babygirl, I need to ask you something." I said, closing the door to the office I was in.

"Sure thing sugar." She said and I could hear her still furiously typing in the background.

"What's going on with Kiley and Reid? They are both acting strangely today. They're really quiet and almost avoiding each other's company." Her typing stopped for a few seconds before starting back up again.

"Nothing," she said in a slightly anxious tone.

"Okay, your reaction to my question tells me otherwise. Look, I need to know if there is anything that would compromise their safety in the field," I reasoned with her. I also needed to know for my own sake. My feelings had been squelched; I wasn't over her.

"Is Kiley out in the field or just hanging around the station?" What kind of question is that?

"She's been dealing with press at the station mainly. Why?"

"No reason. If she's not thinking clearly, then she needs to stay at the station." She told me, which sounded like a reasonable response. It also sounded like a cover up.

"You know something," I accused.

"I can't say anything at all and it has nothing to do with you. And don't talk to them either please, I beg you," she pleaded.

"Okay, but if their safety is at risk, you need to tell me." I said with a sigh.

"Got it. I've got a list of possible victims and it's being sent to you mobile device. Later babes," she said and hung up. Garcia tells me everything, so something big is going on.

_Kiley's POV_

It was nearly midnight and everyone else had gone to their hotel rooms for the night. I quietly walked to Reid's room and knocked lightly. He opened it quickly, almost as if he was waiting at the door for me.

"Hey," I said and walked in, closing the door behind me. He gave me a long, hard, peck. It seemed as though he was nervous about our pending conversation. I was too.

"I can't take it anymore. What is going on?" He said to me softly and I guided us to the edge of the bed. We sat down and he stared into my eyes, waiting for a response.

"I'm pregnant. 10 weeks to be exact."

_Reid's POV_

Did she just say pregnant? As in, having my child? We have always used condoms and she is on birth control, how could this happen. I felt like I was frozen in place out of fear and shock. We couldn't hide this, we couldn't keep it a secret. Our jobs were now on the line.

"I uh... hmmm... how... but we..." was all I could say. I was so confused and scared that I couldn't speak.

"I don't know okay, we've done everything possible to be safe about it and it just didn't work." Tears were welling up in her eyes. I am horrible with people who are crying, I sometimes forget that I need to show empathy. This was not the time to forget it either. I pulled her into a hug and just stared at the wall behind her.

"I want to keep the baby," she whispered and I pulled away from the hug to look at her.

"I never thought there was another option," I said. I never in a million years would have thought about or suggested an abortion. She smiled and pulled me into a big hug. My concern at this point was our jobs. We had no choice but to tell Hotch, and soon because the longer we waited, the worse it will be. Hotch is huge on honesty, so we needed to tell him once we got back from this case.

_Three days later_

_Kiley's POV_

I waited a few minutes for Hotch to get settled in his office once we got back. Reid was making some coffee and I wanted to talk to Hotch alone. Reid would object to what I was about to do, so I needed him to not be here. I knocked on Hotch's open door.

"Come in," he said and I shut the door behind me.

"We need to talk." I said and I sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Is everything alright?" He said, looking concerned.

"I need to leave the BAU."

"What? Why?" Hotch asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"I'm pregnant and I don't want to be a liability to the team."

"JJ was our communications liason while she was pregnant. We can make the same arrangements for you as well and..." Hotch paused for a second and furrowed his brow. "Wait, I didn't even know you were seeing someone. Who's the father?"

"That's why I need to leave the BAU. It's Spencer." I said and I looked out of his office window at the father of my child, who was walking back to his desk with a cup of coffee in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**_PLEASE REVIEW! My motivation to write comes from reviews. I know this update is kind of short, but I am running on close to zero sleep from last night. Enjoy!_**

_Kiley's POV_

"Reid?" Hotch asked me, sounding angry.

"Yes," I said and looked down at my hands. "We've been dating about 4 months now and this was not our plan at all. I never intended to get pregnant; we even did everything that we were supposed to do. I don't want Spence to lose his job because of me." I said and looked up at Hotch to see his expression. He looked stern and slightly angry still.

"He won't, and neither will you. Kiley, you've become an integral part of our team over the past 6 months. We are getting more and more cases, and with the increase of technology, we need a specialist in communications that understands how people communicate these days. Your knowledge of how social media and the internet affects our job and our unsubs can't be replaced."

"Isn't there some sort of FBI code of conduct that states agents can't date each other?" I was sure there had to be something, which is why I was going to quit, sparing Spence's job.

"Surprisingly, no. It's up to the unit chief or next up supervisor to decide. I am angry that you two did not tell me that something was going on because it could possibly jeopardize the safety of the team, but I am not opposed to it. It actually explains a lot really."

"Like what?" I was so confused; I expected this to go so much worse.

"Well, Reid has been very punctual lately, he seems to be taking better care of himself, and he is becoming more and more social. And you are becoming more confident in your abilities on this team with every case we work. It seems that you two support each other in a way that is also benefitting your careers". We turned to see Reid opening the door to Hotch's office.

"Kiley, can I talk to you for a minute," he asked me quietly.

"Come in Reid," Hotch said and he complied. "Kiley quit."

"What?" Spencer looked at me in shock.

"But I told her no. I need a promise from the both of you that from now on, you will tell me if something is going on that could affect the team, such as relationship changes and pregnancies. Got it?"

"Yes," we both said in unison.

"Okay, now that my duties as your unit chief have been conducted, I think a hug is in order," he said and stood up, hugging each of us and congratulating us. We left Hotch's office a few minutes later, completely confused.

"Who was that?" I asked and Spence just laughed.

"Not Hotch. Well, not the _old_ Hotch." He said and we walked towards Spencer's desk.

"What was that about?" Emily probed us, with Morgan by her side.

"I'm um, well," I looked at Spencer and he just nodded. Hotch had given us the okay to tell the team, he would handle upper management. "I'm pregnant." Emily hugged me, JJ squealed, and Morgan's face drained of all color. Great.

_Morgan's POV_

She's what? Um, what? This is so much worse than I thought. She is pregnant, and it's obvious that it's Reid's baby. I feel sick, light headed even. I had done such a great job of pushing my feelings for Kiley aside, but they were still there. I just patted Reid on the shoulder and walked away to go get coffee. I was putting it in a to-go cup when Kiley walked up to me.

"Hey," she said timidly.

"Congrats," I said quietly. I didn't even want to look at her.

"You seem upset." Of course I'm upset! My friend knocked up the girl I'm in love with.

"I'll get over it." I said gruffly and turned to walk away, but she stepped in front of me.

"I thought things with us were cool." She said and I felt bad. It wasn't her fault that I couldn't get over her.

"They are, I just need a few days to process this. I never got over you Kiley. This will definitely make that happen a lot faster." I said and walked past her and grabbed my jacket from my desk. "See you all tomorrow." I needed a drink, _badly_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, another short update. I've hit writer's block with this one. GRRR! Thinking about adding some drama to this one. Any suggestions? Please read and review!**

_Morgan's POV_

I took two days off in order to gather my thoughts and begin the process of moving on. Hotch had called me earlier to tell me that there was a case and I needed to come, that the team needed me. I knew I couldn't avoid everything for long. I grabbed my go bag and was out the door nearly instantly. I was honestly bored, sitting there wallowing in my own pity.

I arrived and immediately went to the plane, Hotch had told me that they'd catch me up on the plane. As I walked on, I heard the faint sounds of someone vomiting. I walked to the bathroom and knocked on the cracked door. It was Kiley.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked her. I hadn't spoken to or seen her since I left the BAU a few days ago. Her announcement of pregnancy was such a shock that I needed some alone time. She nods and suddenly begins to empty her stomach once more. I crouch down next to her and hold her beautiful long, blonde hair back. I rub her back lightly as she heaves. Why isn't Reid here to take care of her?

"Thanks," she says quietly, wiping her face with a tissue.

"Sure," I say to her and hand her my water bottle from my bag. "Drink, you need something in there if you get sick again."

"Thanks Morgan. I'm glad you're back," she says and takes a small sip of water. My heart swells with her admission. I feel more at ease about her relationship with Reid. If she is going to be with anyone, at least it's him.

"Me too," I say to her quietly and help her off the floor. "Do you need something to eat?"

"Yes, definitely, I'm so hungry."

"When did you last eat?"

"20 minutes ago. I'm so hungry all the time. It's unnerving." She admits to me and I smile.

"Better get used to it. JJ ate constantly," I say with a light laugh. I turn and see the rest of the team filing into the cabin of the plan. "After you," I say and she walks to greet the others. I realize that I can be just her friend. It feels as though a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

_A few months later..._

_Kiley's POV_

"NO!" I screamed at him. Reid has been so ridiculous lately. He was literally driving me insane!

"It's the right thing to do," he pleaded with me.

"If you're in that place in the relationship. Spence, we've only been dating for about 7 months." I was now 18 weeks pregnant and he had proposed to me for the second time. They weren't very romantic either. More like statements.

"But we're having a baby," he said, frustrated. I sat down on his couch and instinctively placed my hand on my growing belly. I was already showing quite a bit.

"Why do we have to rush things? This was rushed and I don't really want to make a decision we might regret later." The look on his face said it all.

"So glad that marrying me, the father of your child, is something you could 'regret'." He said coldly and stormed off to his balcony. Damnit!

"Spence, that's not what I meant!" I said as I attempted to get off his couch. I always sink into it and it takes some momentum to get me off of it now. I attempt twice before I am able to stand up and walk out onto the balcony to console him.

"I want to be alone," he says to me when I walk up to him.

"Let me explain," I say.

"Go!" He yells, exasperated.

"See, this is exactly why I don't want to get married so soon. We're not emotionally ready," I storm inside, grab my purse and leave, slamming his door. As I walk to my car, tears are betraying me and flowing down my cheeks. No sobbing, just a stream of tears. Being pregnant has made me a waterworks show lately. I can't stand it! First it was the awful morning sickness, now this!


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a warning, this chapter has a case I made up for this story and is frankly a little shocking. I have no intention of offending anyone, so just remember it's fake. :) Please review as well. I have decided to make this story a lot more exciting! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Morgan's POV_

"It's a local case," Hotch says, seeming extra tense this morning. Everyone sits down and pics up their iPads to check out the case file. Kiley looks rather pale today. I wonder if her morning sickness is back or if the case makes her nauseous. Kiley clicks her clicker and the images of four blonde women, who look shockingly like her appear.

"All four women were kidnapped, and all four were pregnant. They were held captive until they hit 25 weeks of pregnancy and then labor was induced. Neither the mothers or babies made it," Kiley says grimly, tears brimming her eyes. Oh shit.

"Kiley just hit 20 weeks today," Hotch says, angrily. I look over to Reid, who honestly looks like he's going to throw up on the table.

"You're not leaving here," Reid says confidently to Kiley. She glares at him. They haven't been talking to each other much lately and neither one wants to talk about it.

"I agree," I say and her glare turns to me. "You look exactly like those women Kiley, you are close to their same ages, and you are almost to 25 weeks of pregnancy." She lets out a frustrated sigh and looks at Hotch.

"You'll have agents protecting you at all times and I've already arranged for you to stay at a hotel tonight. We aren't taking any chances here because it's local. You've been on TV a lot lately. This unsub may have seen you before." Hotch explains and I feel more at ease. We continue the case briefing and split up. JJ and Rossi are going to the latest scene and Hotch and I are meeting up with the coroner. Reid is staying with Kiley here, along with a few extra agents as a security precaution.

_Reid's POV_

I feel so incredibly sick to my stomach. Kiley fits the victimology perfectly. I have this awful gut feeling that something is going to happen. I don't even feel comfortable with her staying at a hotel under protective custody.

The rest of the team has left and I am sitting in the conference room with Kiley, both of us reading through case files. Things have been very rough with us lately. She is still angry with me about our fight over getting married a couple of weeks ago. I miss being with her so much. She won't let me stay over with her anymore and she never calls or texts me unless its about our baby. We have an appointment tomorrow to find out the sex of the baby and I don't know if it will happen now.

Wait a minute. I think I've found another link between the victims.

"Kiley, were all of the women having boys or girls?" I ask her and she looks up at me.

"Why?"

"Well maybe the unsub is looking for specific women with specific infants."

"Um," she says as she scans through the files in front of her. "All had boys." She looks back up at me. "You think the unsub is trying to recreate a specific situation?"

"Possibly. What if the unsub's wife went into early labor and they lost the child?"

"That would explain the same exact scenario happening 4 times. Maybe Garcia can look into mother's who lost a child at 25 weeks of pregnancy and see if we can get a name for the dad."

I pick up my phone and call Hotch while Kiley calls Garcia. We need to find out whether or not Kiley and I are having a boy or a girl.

_Kiley's POV_

I am laying on the exam table anxiously waiting for the doctor to come in. Spence is sitting in the chair beside me, looking down at his hands and adjusting his watch that sits on top of his sweater's sleeve. I always loved how he wore it like that. I know it was because his skin is more sensitive because of his Asperger's, but I always found it endearing. Maybe I am being too harsh on him about this marriage thing. But he is pushing it way too hard. Does he think I'll leave him or something? I mean, Will and JJ did it and look at them now. Why can't Reid just slow down a bit?

"Ms. Jareau," the doctor says as he knocks on the door and opens it.

"Hi Dr. Magee," I say to my regular doctor. I am so glad that he was able to squeeze me in today.

"Hello Dr. Reid," he says to Spence and they shake hands. Spence has been with me to all of my appointments so far. I'm so glad that he wants to be involved with everything. "So I understand there is some concern for you safety that could depend on the sex of your baby." He says, his face slightly confused. Spence fills him in on the details that we can divulge and he just nods in response. "Well let's have a look then."

I lift my shirt and push my pants down a little in order to expose my growing belly. Dr. Magee squirts a large amount of warm lubricant on my stomach and presses the ultrasound equipment to my stomach. And image appears on the television screen just above the exam bed. Spencer takes my hand in his and kisses the back of it as the image of our child appears on the screen. The little baby is moving around slowly, apparently not happy about the intrusive object pressing into it's current home. I smile as I watch our little baby's arms and legs move about slowly. Dr. Magee moves the wand down towards the underside of my belly and focuses in on one part of my baby's body.

"You see this," he points to a protruding area on my child. "That is the penis. You're having a boy," he says with a smile, which fades when he looks back at us. "I take it that is the sex that the criminal is after," he says and Spence nods. "I'll leave you two alone. I will make my staff aware to be extra diligent on keeping this information private. Make sure no one unauthorized is given access to our records." He hands me a towel to wipe off my belly. He hands Spence a couple of printed pictures from the ultrasound and leaves the room.

"We need to see what Garcia has found out," I say and clean myself up. I look at Spencer and he leans up and kisses me tenderly.

"I won't let anything happen to my family."


	12. Chapter 12

_Morgan's POV_

"This is not good," I say to Garcia as Hotch and I head back to the BAU. We have Garcia on speakerphone and she is relaying the information she has found on our latest unsub and possible victims.

"There are 3 other women that fit the victimology that have recently found out they are having boys. All of them are due a little earlier than Kiley. Almost each one is a week apart from each other," she continued.

"Let's get agents dispatched to each of those women's houses and see if we can find out anything about how they are linked. We need to find out what their connection is to the unsub." Hotch dictated.

"What have you found out about possible original victims or triggers?" I asked her. We need to find out the original cause of this unsub's path to where he is now if we are to stop him from getting another woman.

"There are 168 women who were admitted to hospitals for going into early labor during the second trimester in the last 3 years, 17 of them at 25 weeks and all but 7 have surviving children. The 7 children who were lost were all girls." She said.

"There's got to be something we are missing," Hotch says idly. "Keep digging Garcia, we'll be back soon." Hotch hits the end call button on the stereo and dials Reid.

"Reid."

"Have you and Kiley seen the doctor yet?" Hotch asks and I stare at the car stereo, fearing the answer.

"It's a boy," Reid says back with traces of fear in his voice.

"We won't let anything happen kid." I say, trying to calm his nerves.

"I know," he says solemnly. "We just got back to the BAU, see you soon." He hangs up and Hotch glances at me.

"We aren't taking any cases outside D.C. till we find this guy," Hotch says with anger, his parental instinct kicking in. I nod in agreement.

* * *

_Reid's POV_

It has been 4 entire weeks and we have not caught this unsub. I am stressing the hell out! Kiley is almost 25 weeks and the unsub is taking the victims a few days before the 25 week mark. Two other women have been taken and their children have also died. This case isn't making any sense. Garcia has been digging for information on connections between the victims for weeks and we can't find anything that could link them to the unsub, let alone link them to Kiley.

Right now Kiley is sleeping on the couch with her head in my lap. Her belly has grown so much over the past month. Our little boy is also kicking like crazy around the clock. I place my hand over her belly and within a few seconds I feel movement. A small smile appears on my face from the interaction. I never thought that I would be happy to have a child, but then again I never thought I'd find someone like Kiley either. I hear a noise from down the hall and look up to see JJ walk out of the guest bedroom. It's almost midnight and she has been staying with Kiley for the past two weeks. Hotch felt it was safe for her to go home with a few agents as house guests. JJ and I are the only ones from our team, but 5 other agents have been staying around the apartment at all times, monitoring who enters and exits the building, as well as providing a proteted escort for Kiley.

"Sorry, is the TV too loud?" I ask JJ. She shakes her head.

"Just checking up on her. Let's move her to bed, I know how uncomfortable laying like that can be while pregnant." She suggests. I nod and I gently nudge Kiley.

"What?" She says softly, the exhaustion evident in her voice.

"Come on, let's move you to bed," JJ says, attempting to help her up. Kiley complies, barely opening her eyes. Once she is off my lap, I stand to help JJ move her to the bedroom. Once she is cuddled back into bed, we leave her to sleep with the door open.

"You should get some sleep too," JJ says to me.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep until she hits 26 weeks." I say and JJ nods, understanding my reasons. I grab a cup of coffee and begin to mine through the case files that Morgan dropped off for us earlier. We have been working on other cases remotely while Hotch, Morgan and Rossi travel. Us not finding this unsub has been such a strain on us emotionally and physically.

* * *

_Kiley's POV_

Two days till I am 25 weeks pregnant. I am really stressing out. Dr. Magee has instructed me to leave work because the stress of this all is causing my blood pressure to elevate. It's not to the point of dangerous or hazardous yet, but if it keeps climbing I'll have to go on bedrest. I just wish we could find out who this damn unsub is and catch him already.

Agents Jefferson and Colt are with me today. I needed some fresh air and decided to take my usual afternoon walk. We were walking through the park near the bureau when I felt it. I felt like I was being watched and I looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I mean, Jefferson and Colt were a few feet behind me, but that was nothing new. I never felt "watched" around them. I turned back around and followed the walking trail near the edge of the wooded area. That's when I heard it. The distinct sound of a handgun with a silencer going off. I whirled around and saw Jefferson falling to the ground, a bullet had gone through the back of his head. Colt attempted to pull his gun out when another silenced shot rang out. I saw the bushes along the edge of the wooded area move and I tried to take off running away, but I was grabbed by the arm within seconds. I was whirled around and face to face with someone I knew all too well.

"Dr. Magee?" I breathed out in shock and horror. All he did was give me a sinister smile.

* * *

_Morgan's POV_

"Quit beating yourself up kid," I said to Reid. He was blaming himself for not being there with Kiley. "You'd no doubt be dead if you were," I repeated for the millionth time that day.

"Doesn't make me feel any better Morgan!" He almost yelled at me. He was sitting the in conference room, head in his hands and elbows resting on the table. It has been a full 24 hours since Kiley was taken and we were nowhere closer to finding her. Garcia had worked around the clock and taken Kiley's personal laptop to see if she could find something.

"I've got something!" Garcia ran in with her laptop in hand, Hotch, JJ and Rossi close behind.

"Okay so I couldn't connect the victims before, but I finally found it. All of the victims visited different OBGYNs around the D.C. area, so I couldn't connect them. But I did find out that one OBGYN doctor in particular had seen the women before either at one of the offices or in the hospital. Dr. Alan Magee, Kiley's OBGYN."

"What?" Reid's head shot up with disbelief. "Are you sure?" He said.

"Oh it gets worse. I search for hospital records of blonde women who had lost a son at 25 weeks of pregnancy and found nothing. After probing into Dr. Magee's history I found out that his wife was blonde and they were expecting a son. They were on a vacation here in D.C. when she unexpectedly went into labor. There was no time for her to get to the hospital and Magee had to help his wife deliver the baby and he attempted to save his son while waiting for the ambulance. When paramedics arrived, both mother and child had died from the traumatic event. It didn't show up in the hospital records because they were never admitted to the actual hospital. The freaky part is this," she said and clicked the clicker and an image appeared on the screen and at first I thought it was Kiley. Dr Magee's wife looked almost like Kiley's twin. "Today is exactly one year to the date that it happened." She said grimly. The team immediately flew into action. We all knew what to do. We needed to find out where he would take her and get there fast!

_Reid's POV_

I scanned the map on my desk and tried to find the answer. Of all the times for my geographical profiling skills to evade me, this was the worst time ever. Dr. Magee's comfort zone didn't matter. Garcia was looking up properties that Magee had access to when it dawned on me.

"He's taking her to his home," I said with a sudden realization. I explained my conclusion to the team and we all grabbed our bags and heade to the Jet. It would be a 30 minute flight, the longest of my life. But, we also knew that we had some time to get there. The actual time of birth for Magee's wife was 7 hours from now, so we had time. Or at least I hoped we did.

* * *

_Kiley's POV_

"Please let me carry our baby to full term sweetie," I said while trying not to cringe. My wrists and ankles were cuffed to the hospital bed and an IV was in my arm. I had learned so much about psychology recently and I was so happy to. I needed to play along with his delusion if I were to prevent him from sending me into preterm labor.

"We can't wait any longer to meet him sweetie. I can save him," he pleaded, his eyes wild with delusion. I had been trying to talk him out of it for about thirty minutes.

"No no, please no no no!" I cried as he attached the bag of fluids to my IV. I read the label on the bag, pitocin. It is a synthetic hormone used to induce labor. I began crying when I saw that it was going into my IV.

"We'll be a family again soon honey, don't cry," he said and kissed my head. I yanked myself away from his touch.

"You are a fucking monster!" I screamed at hit and he just walked away. I was scared that I was going to end up just like everyone else, dead. I didn't want to lose my son or Spence. Why hadn't they found me yet.

I sat up in the bed and cried for about 20 minutes when I felt the first contraction. It completely took my breath away. I groaned in agony. This hurt so much worse than expected. It lasted for at least a minute before I fell back onto the bed to rest. I knew that more were coming and that this was it. Only a matter of time before this was all over.


	13. Chapter 13

_Morgan's POV_

We inched down the hallway quietly. We knew that we had to be quiet in order to prevent Magee from lashing out at Kiley. I heard nothing but our ragged breathing as we made our way to the final door on this floor. I glanced back at Hotch and Reid and they both nodded before I opened the door. An nursery was in front of us and the room completely empty. DAMNIT! Where were they!

"Found a basement door," Rossi said in our ears. He was clearing the downstairs and we quietly made our way downstairs and to his side. Hotch and I took our usual positions in the front of the group and we slowly opened the door. A dark and long staircase laid before us and we feared that we would be seen or heard before we could stop Magee, but we had no other choice. We took the steps one at a time, exasperatingly slow. Once we reached the bottom, we could hear Kiley groaned in pain. I looked back at Reid to make sure he wasn't going to just run off in the direction of her sounds. His eyes were wide with anger, but he somehow stayed put. It took all my strength not to run off too.

We continued in our methodical grouping into the basement. The doctor had done a lot of work to finish it off. It honestly looked like a basement apartment. We made our way to the first door and I looked back at the group before opening it, knowing that Kiley was on the other side. I burst in the door with Hotch and Reid behind me and we saw Kiley handcuffed at her wrists and ankles to a hospital bed with medical equipment all around her. She was drenched in sweat and somewhat dirty. She had a brief look of relief on her face before it scrunched up in pain.

"He's in the closet!" She groaned out and I was tackled from behind. I wrestled with Magee, attempting to disarm him when Reid shot him in the head. Magee fell limply to my side and I checked his pulse as Reid and Hotch ran to Kiley's side.

"He's already giving her pitocin," Hotch said grimly.

"We need the paramedic now!" Reid yelled and a SWAT officer radioed to the paramedics waiting outside the house. Reid unhooked the pitocin from Kiley's IV right when the paremedic walked in. He immediately hooked a bag with another fluid to her IV and started taking her vitals. He informed Reid that it was Terbutaline.

"How often have your contractions been roughly?" He asked her, taking her blood pressure.

"Probably every 10 minutes, sometimes every 5. They've been so erratic." She said hastily.

"We need to get you to the hospital," the paramedic stated and they were about to move her when they noticed the handcuffs. I searched Magee's pocket and tossed the keys to Reid, who then uncuffed her. I hope we can stop her labor before it's too late.

* * *

_Reid's POV_

I knew the statistics, and they were what scared me the most. There was a 50% chance that our son would survive if born today. The Terbutaline was helping, but Kiley's labor had not stopped completely. It has been about 4 hours since she arrived at the hospital and she is sleeping. They gave her some mild pain meds to help her sleep since she needs to relax to help the medicine have a greater effect. The doctor has also given her a steroid shot in case he is born. That will help his lungs.

"How is she?" Morgan asked as he walked into the dimly light hospital room.

"Resting, but her labor hasn't completely stopped," I said and rested my head in my hands, staring at the floor.

"She's making progress though. Progress is good. It's a start," he said, attempting to calm my nerves. "We wouldn't have found her in time if you didn't figure out his plan."

"I should have figured it out sooner."

"Don't beat yourself up kid. Kiley needs you to be strong for her right now."

"I don't think she really wants me around that much anymore," I said back to him. She has been so distant lately. All I wanted was to make her mine forever and she didn't want that.

"Why would you say that?"

"I have proposed to her three times now and she's turned me down each time. That's why we haven't been talking much these past few months."

"Wow, I had no idea. What has her reason been for saying no?"

"Well, the one she gives every time is that she doesn't want to rush things and 'regret' decisions later."

"Well that does seem reasonable. You guys haven't been dating that long," Morgan stated, taking Kiley's side.

"I don't know. I'm so sure about my feelings for her, makes me wonder if she is unsure about me." It was the first time I had admitted the depth of the pain I felt every time she said no.

"How did you propose?" Morgan sat down in a chair near the foot of her bed.

"I just said we should get married because it's the right thing to do." Where is he going with this?

"Seriously?" He asked me with a look of disbelief on his face. "Well no wonder she said no man. A woman dreams about being proposed to her whole life. It's got to be romantic."

I sat back and thought about his statement for a moment. It would make sense. If I couldn't express my feelings for her in the proposal, then maybe she thought I only wanted to marry her because she was pregnant. I was about to ask Morgan for advice when Kiley stirred and woke up.

* * *

_Kiley's POV_

"Hey guys, what time is it?" I stretched slowly in my bed. I felt like shit. I really wanted to know what was going to happen to my baby.

"About 10 pm," Spence said and took my hand. "You feel okay?"

"Not really, I am starving." I replied. Because my labor had not stopped I was not permitted to eat or drink anything. "When is the doctor coming back?"

"I can go get a nurse and find out," Spence stood up and kissed my lips softly before leaving the room.

"Were you listening?" Morgan asked me boldly. God, how did he know?

"Yes," I said softly and took a deep breath.

"Am I right?" He asked me as he switched to sit in Spencer's chair.

"I mean, I am worried about rushing into it, but that might not matter much if he was a little more romantic with it. I just can't believe he feels like I'm saying no because I am unsure about us. I mean hell, I turned you down because I knew I only wanted him," I said with a light laugh.

"Have you told him about that?" Morgan asked me quietly.

"No, I haven't. I didn't tell anyone except Garcia," I replied and Spencer walked back in with a nurse who looked over my monitors. She frowned. "What?" I asked.

"Your contractions have picked back up again. You must still be feeling your pain medication because they are pretty consistent. I'm going to call Dr. Katz so we can figure out where to go from here." She said, patting my arm before she left. Just then I felt a gush and my legs and bottom felt damp.

"NURSE!" Spencer called and I began to panic. My water broke.


End file.
